ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Planet (Live-Action 2017 film)
Gaia calls in the five Planeteers in Los Angeles, California like Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti to combine their powers to summon Captain Planet to protect Earth's enviroment. Characters *Gaia (Roselyn Sanchez)- the spirit of the Earth *Kwame (Wesley Jonathan) - From Africa with the power of Earth. *Wheeler (Seann William Scott) - From North America with the power of Fire. *Linka (Scarlett Johansson) - From eastern Europe with the power of Wind. *Gi (Jamie Chung) - From Asia with the power of Water. *Ma-Ti (Rick Gonzalez) - From South America with the power of Heart. *Captain Planet (Jamie Barber) - Summoned when the five powers combined. *Looten Plunder (Steve Valentine)- Eco-Villain *Argos Bleak (Hugh Jackman)- Plunder's bodyguard *Dr. Blight (Ellen Barken)- Eco-Villain *MAL (voiced by Rowan Atkinson)- Blight's computerized assistant; his name stands for "Mean And Low" *Duke Nukem (Vince Vaughn)- Eco-Villain *Leadsuit (Rick Moranis)- Nukem's sidekick *Verminous Skumm (Robert Stanton)- Eco-Villain *Hoggish Greedly (Devin Ratray)- Eco-Villain *Rigger (Mike White)- Greedly's sidekick *Sly Sludge (Dan Schneider)- Eco-Villain *Ooze (Jeff Daniels)- Sludge's sidekick *Zarm (Michael York)- the spirit of war and destruction *Sky Runner (Aaron White)- Native American rock star and owner of Eco Industries *Gray Eagle (Saginaw Grant)- shaman of Sky Runner's reservation *Sun Horse (Zahn McClarnon)- chairman of the tribal council *Officer Tom West (Ben Stiller) - Police officer of Los Angeles Police Department, has two kids, and son of Randy West. *Nikki West (Amy Adams) - Wife of Tom West and housewife. *Commander Clash (Walter Jones)- former soldier who assists the Planeteers *Mohan (Prakash Raj)- Indian tiger tracker; convinces the villagers to help preserve the tigers' habitat rather than bulldozing it for a golf course *Vico (Karan Brar)- a boy from the island of Moghal, who is subjected to Plunder's and Blight's cloning experiment *Leela (Yara Shahidi)- Vico's sister, who longs to be a scientist and proves to their parents that women can do any job men can do *Dr. Mabutu (Fana Mokoena)- African game rancher and childhood friend of Kwame's *Chief Kofi (Peter Mensah)- current leader of Mabutu's tribe *Chief Morla (Djimon Hounsou)- the leader of a Zimbabwean tribe, who realizes that damming the river will destroy his people's way of life *Shaman (Wes Studi)- friend of Ma-Ti's and South American native; knows all about the Amazon rainforest *Nuok (Sukollawat Kanarot)- a Thai friend of Gi's *Josh (Robert Redford)- desert tour guide *Takashi Maseo (Ryunosuke Kamiki)- a Japanese conservationist, son of whaler Mr. Maseo *Mr. Maseo (Ken Watanabe)- a Japanese whaler who is exposed to the plight of the whale by his son *Pontus (Aaron Tveit)- a marine biologist and an inhabitant of Oceanus *Mr. Nae (Daniel Dae Kim)- Korean metal scrapyard owner *Dr. Che (Sandra Oh)- Korean oncologist *Juan (Antonio Banderas)- a Brazilian park ranger *Joe (Ben Affleck)- an illiterate farmer *Angela (Jennifer Garner)- Joe's girlfriend and a school teacher who teaches him to read *Teresa (Victoria Justice)- an impoverished young Latino woman who longs to be a doctor *Professor Apollo (Roscoe Orman)- inventor of solar-powered devices and owner of Sun Island *Karen Apollo (Angelique Bates)- Professor Apollo's daughter who designs solar-powered toys, and Kwame's love interest *Collector (voiced by Frank Oz)- a 70,000-year-old alien who uses his spaceship, the Space Ark, to preserve live specimens of animals that were hunted to extinction on Earth by humans, such as the great auk, moa, dodo, passenger pigeon, huia, saber-toothed cat, aurochs, blue buck, koala lemur, woolly rhino, and woolly mammoth *Sean (Wilmer Valderrama)- a scientist who works with the Natural History Museum to operate an amphibious conservation-related robot called JASON (Journeying And Sending Oceanic News) *Trish (Olivia Holt)- a friend of Wheeler's, who gets mixed up with bad companions and takes to vandalism; expects others to call her "Trash" *Lon Talbot (Hardy Rawls)- a rancher from Wyoming who fears wolves and believes in exterminating them *Laura Talbot (Bella Thorne)- Lon's daughter, who sets her father straight with the help of the Planeteers and the Friends of Wolves *Renee Daniel (AnnaSophia Robb)- a member of the Friends of Wolves group, who helps to take care of a pack of wolves including Lobo and Lupe for release into Yellowstone National Park *Bowhead whale (voiced by James Earl Jones)- a bowhead whale who serves as the judge in a trial against the Planeteers for their species' extermination and endangerment of (for instance) the jury members, while the Planeteers are exploring the Aleutian Islands to help restore their spirits *Steller's sea lion (voiced by Mike Starr)- a Steller's sea lion who serves as the prosecutor in the trial against the Planeteers *Tasmanian tiger/spotted-tailed quoll (voiced by Alicia Silverstone)- extinct/endangered jury members *Koala lemur/chimpanzee (voiced by Halle Berry)- extinct/endangered jury members *Aurochs/gaur (voiced by Sanjay Dutt)- extinct/endangered jury members *Xerces blue butterfly/monarch butterfly (voiced by Alex Rice)- extinct/endangered jury members *Falkland Islands wolf/gray wolf (voiced by Matthew Broderick)- extinct/endangered jury members *Chinese river dolphin/Chinese giant salamander (voiced by Jet Li)- extinct/endangered jury members *Steller's sea cow/humpback whale (voiced by Eric Allan Kramer)- extinct/endangered jury members *Dodo/pink pigeon (voiced by Morgan Freeman)- extinct/endangered jury members *Woolly mammoth/African elephant (voiced by Shaquille O'Neal)- extinct/endangered jury members *Blue buck/dama gazelle (voiced by Will Smith)- extinct/endangered jury members *Guam flying fox/ghost bat (voiced by Wes Studi)- extinct/endangered jury members *Lesser stick-nest rat/long-tailed chinchilla (voiced by Adam Beach)- extinct/endangered jury members Locations *Los Angeles and San Francisco, California; Aleutian Islands, Alaska *Amazon, Brazil *Galapagos Islands, Ecuador *Tanzania and Zimbabwe, Africa *Japan, Thailand, Korea, and India, Asia Landmarks *U.S. Bank Tower *Aon Center *Bank of America Center *777 Tower *Wells Fargo Center *Citigroup Center *611 Place *Los Angeles City Hall *Hollywood Sign